If Loving You is Wrong
by Silver Mazes
Summary: (AU)Loving each other was simple. Avoiding the chaos their relationship will cause won't be. What will Aoshi do when Misao decides to pursue him? Will he push her away or risk it all to be with her?
1. If Loving You is Wrong

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.  
AN: The characters will be OOC. I will try to update regularly. This came to me after hearing a song and I just had to write it. The song is If Loving You is Wrong by Luther Ingram or Percy Sledge. They both have versions. Just for the record, Aoshi isn't married with kids. The story won't be based on the song. I just like the whole premise about loving someone even though you know it's wrong and will cause trouble. Can someone please help me with the spacing on this? Anyway, here's the lyrics to the song.

_If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right.  
__If being right means being without you, I'd rather live a wrongdoing life.  
__Your mama and daddy say, "It's a shame, it's a downright disgrace."  
__But long as I got you by my side, I don't care what your people say.  
__Your friends tell you there's no future in loving a married man.  
__If I can't see you when I want, I'll see you when I can._

**__**

**_If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right.  
_****_If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right._**

_Am I wrong to fall so deeply in love with you,  
__Knowing I got a wife and two little children, depending on me too?  
__And am I wrong to hunger for the gentleness of your touch,  
__Knowing I got someone else at home, that needs me just as much?_

**_And are you wrong to give your love to a married man?  
_****_And am I wrong for trying to hold on to the best thing I've ever had?_**

_If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right.  
__If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right._

**_I don't want to be right if it means being without you.  
_****_I don't want to be right if it means living without you.  
_****_I don't want to be right if it means doing without you.  
_****_I don't want to be right if it means loving without you.  
_****_I don't want to be right if it means sleeping without you._**

**_  
  
_**

****

****

****

****

Home sweet home, Misao thought as the car pulled up in front of the Aoiya.

"Here, you're finally home." her father muttered.

"Thank you for bringing me."

"We didn't have a choice did we? Cassandra and I weren't prepared to listen to you moan and groan all night long."

She smiled but didn't respond. He was right. Misao had been prepared to throw a fit if he hadn't taken her home. She hated going to her father's house and tried to spend as less time there as she could.

"I don't see why you prefer this place to your fathers. It's so...." Cassandra started.

"I suggest you don't finish that." Misao hissed.

"Misao please don't start." her father said with a sigh.

Tell that to her, she thought inwardly. Misao glared at her father's soon to be wife, Cassandra. She was the biggest reason Misao hated having anything to do with her father. Cassandra was the biggest snob Misao had ever seen. She was always on her back about the way she acted, the friends she kept, the clothes she wore. More that anything, Misao hated people to tell her what to do. Especially when it came from a gold digging bimbo. Misao hated Cassandra and Cassandra hated her.

"I'll see you next weekend." she said grabbing her bag.

_Unless I figure out a way to get out of it._

She got out of the car and went inside. It was after eleven so she quietly snuck to her room. Not that it mattered. Anyone staying in the Aoiya was used to her coming home from her father's house at all hours of the night. Once in her room, she quickly changed out of the dress she was wearing. With a huge grin on her face, she stuffed it in the garbage can. Her father had taken them out to a show and a late dinner so she had been forced to wear the dress that Cassandra had picked out. Misao changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. After a little while, she drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, her alarm clock went off. After turning it off, she got out of bed. With a smile on her face, she walked over to the window. Screw Cassandra, Misao thought. So what if her father's house was huge and loaded with everything she could ever want. The Aoiya had one thing that her father's house didn't have. Aoshi Shinomori. Just thinking his name made her smile. Every morning like clock work he went out to the garden to meditate. Luckily for Misao, her room overlooked the garden. She looked dreamily out the window at him. Aoshi was sitting down with his long legs folded underneath him, his head was bend forward so his dark hair was hanging in his front of his face. Misao sighed. She's give anything for him to be hers. She could see it now.

_Dream  
__Misao was lying across her bed reading a book when the door opened. She looked up and Aoshi walked in. His hair was slightly damp which meant that he had just gotten out of the shower._

_"What can I do for you Aoshi?" she asked sitting up._

_"We need to talk."_

_Misao raised her eyebrow in shock. It must be serious if he wanted to talk. She already had an idea that he wanted to tell her that he wanted nothing to do with her. _

_"Say it quickly and save me the pain."_

_Aoshi suddenly grabbed her hand and looked at her. Misao could feel her heart begin to race._

_"Misao, I love you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I've tried to stop. But you have worked your way into my heart. I need you."_

_"Say it again." she whispered._

_"I love you Misao. Always have and always will."  
__End Dream_

Misao giggled. I've got to stop reading those romance books, she thought to herself. Aoshi would never say anything like that. Besides, the whole thing was too sugary sweet even for her. She smiled slightly as a better scenario popped into her head.

_Dream  
__Misao was in the garden meditating when she felt someone walk up behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw who it was._

_"Good morning Aoshi." she said with a bright smile as he sat next to her._

_"Morning. Why are you out here so early?"_

_"Well, you're always meditating so I decided to try it for myself." she said. "I don't think it's for me though. I've spent the last few minutes trying to keep from falling asleep."_

_Aoshi just looked at her. Misao could've sworn that she saw him sigh._

_"Is something wrong Aoshi?"_

_He continued staring at her but didn't say anything. She was getting slightly worried so she got on her knees and knelt in front of him._

_"Are you okay?"_

_He opened his mouth to answer but instead of saying anything, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Misao was shocked for a slight second but then returned the kiss. If she died now, she would die the happiest person in the world. Aoshi broke off the kiss but kept his lips pressed against hers._

_"I love you." he whispered against her lips.  
__End Dream_

Misao sighed. I'd give up anything to make that come true.

Aoshi could feel someone watching him. He didn't need to look around because he already knew who it was. Misao. He knew that most mornings she'd watched him as he meditated.

_Ignore her presence and continue mediating, a voice warned in his head._

But he never could ignore her presence. Aoshi turned slightly and looked up at her window. Misao was sitting there with her eyes closed and forehead pressed against the window. He wondered what she was thinking about because she seemed deep in thought.

_Whatever it is, it's none of my business._

Aoshi turned away and continued meditating. A few minutes later, he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Misao."

"How did you know it was me?"

"What are you doing out here so early?" he asked instead of answering.

"You're always meditating so I decided to try it for myself." she said repeating what she said in the dream.

He looked up at her and Misao's felt herself nearly drool. He was absolutely gorgeous. She loved everything about him. His tall body, his sexy voice, the silky black hair that always fell into his face, and last but not least, those blue eyes of his. She could spend her life staring at him. He nodded for her to sit down and she did. He then closed his eyes and resumed meditating. After a few minutes, Aoshi opened his eyes slightly and looked at Misao. She seemed to also be meditating but he could see that she was trying not to fidget. A small smile crept across his face as he noticed that she was still in her pajamas. Her usually neat braid was messed up from sleeping. She looked like an angel.

_Get up and walk away, the voice warned again. You know what she wants. And if you don't stop this, you're going to hand it to her on a silver platter._

Misao could feel Aoshi staring at her and all she wanted to do was stare back. But she knew he wouldn't look at her if she looked back so she fought to keep her eyes closed.

_Look at me all you want Aoshi. I'm all yours._

"I've finished meditating." he said as he stood up. "You should think about going inside too."

Misao looked up at him.

"I want to stay a few minutes longer."

Aoshi nodded his head and walked away. She watched him leave and smiled brightly.

_You will be mine Aoshi Shinomori._


	2. Lovers Denied

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.  
**AN**: Characters are OOC. I reread the last line and realized that it made Misao seem like a stalker. She's not a stalker. She just has confidence that Aoshi will be hers.

Misao groaned and finished the last of her coffee. The one problem with watching Aoshi was the fact that she was always tired in the morning. She saw her friend Karou and walked over to her.

"You don't look so good." Karou said. "Another late night?"

"For your information, I'm coming down with something." Misao said as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"You've got something alright. It's called I'm stalking Aoshi Shinomori-itis."

"At least I'm willing to admit that I like him. Unlike someone who has a crush on a certain red head." Misao said. "You know, you can always take things into your own hands. Just go and kiss him senseless."

"I don't think so." Karou said with a laugh.

"God knows I'd jump on Aoshi if I could. Just try it."

"Try what?"

Both Karou and Misao jumped at the sound of Kenshin's voice. He and Sano were walking toward them.

"Try what?" he asked again.

"Nothing." Misao said looking at Karou and begun laughing. "Hey Sano, come here."

"What?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"Turn around."

Sano looked at her strangely but turned around anyway. Misao jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel like walking. Carry me." she said. "Kenshin is too short to carry me comfortably."

"I heard that Misao."

"It's true, but I love you anyway. In fact, no one loves you more than me." she said and then grinned as she looked at Karou. "Unless you count..."

"Misao is that girl flirting with Aoshi. " Karou said interrupting.

"Where?"

She looked around but didn't see the girl or Aoshi anywhere. Karou, Kenshin and Sano laughed.

"Not funny." Misao said.

Karou wants to play does she, Misao thought wickedly. She got off of Sano and went over to Kenshin.

"On second thought, you're perfect to carry me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Before they realized what she was about to do, Misao jumped up on him. Kenshin had to quickly wrap his arms around her to keep both of them from falling. He stumbled slightly but he adjusted to her added weight.

"That's so much better. And your hair is an excellent pillow." she said. "It's the sexiest thing about you."

Both Kenshin and Karou's eyes went wide as Misao buried her face in his hair. Karou looked away so Misao smiled triumphantly. After a minute or so she got down.

"I'm not tired anymore." she said as she walked over to Karou and whisper. "Not so funny is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That color green doesn't look so good on you."

"You are so evil."

"I know." Misao said giving her best wicked grin. "Like I said before, go jump on him."

"Misao Makimachi, please report to the principle's office." a voice said over the loud speaker.

"What have you done now weasel?" Sano asked walking over to her.

"Put you in a body bag if you call me weasel again."

Misao gave him a shove and then went to the principal's office. She sat down and looked at Mr. Jordan.

"What have I done now?" she asked as she sat down.

"You're entry into the art show...."

"Is a work of art." she said interrupting.

"It's pornographic."

"I disagree. I happen to think it's artistic and..."

Misao's mind drifted off as she continued to ramble. She knew the picture would get this response when she entered it in the art show. She didn't believe it was pornographic but she would admit that it was sexual. It was basically silhouettes of two bodies intertwined on a bed. The figures weren't defined and there were black paint slashes through portions of the picture, but it wasn't hard to see what was going on.

"I understand your point of view Misao but this is a high school art show. We can't have that here."

"Whatever. Can I take it with me?"

"Only if you keep it covered." he said. "I don't need parents complaining about pornographic pictures."

"No, the last thing we want is for the parents to complain."

Misao grabbed her picture and left. Karou, Kenshin and Sano were still waiting for her.

"So what did you do?" Kenshin asked.

"Enter this in the art show."

Misao uncovered the picture and held it for them, and anyone else in the hallway, to see. She heard some gasps and snickers coming from a few of the students. Kenshin and Karou's eyes went wide while Sano laughed.

"You didn't get in trouble for that?" Sano asked her.

"No." she said.

"Are you trying to get in trouble?" Kenshin asked as he covered the picture.

"Now why would I want to get in trouble?" she asked innocently.

"That tone of voice usually means you are." Sano said.

"Seriously, I'm not up to anything this time. I can't be. This weekend my father decided to have a little chat with me about my behavior." she said as she rolled her eyes. "If I don't behave, then he's going to make me live with him."

"Like you'd ever let that happen." Sano uttered under his breathe.

Misao glared at him but didn't say anything. He was right though. There was no way she was going to leave the Aoiya or Aoshi. Her father would have to forcibly drag her away. It didn't matter anyway. Her father would have to finally notice her first. And as long as he was busy with work, Cassandra, and everything that wasn't Misao, then he wouldn't. At that moment the bell for first period rung.

"Are we going out to eat in the cafeteria or go out for lunch?"

"Out."

"Sorry guys, I can't go." Misao said. "I have to finish a photography assignment. It's already overdue. I'll just get something from the cafeteria."

"Okay. See you guys then."

Karou and Sano went to their classes while Kenshin and Misao, who had the same class went to theirs.

"Everyone's coming to my house to study. You coming?"

"I can't. I promised to help Aoshi tonight."

Kenshin looked at her for a second and then turned away.

"Okay."

"What was that look for?" Misao asked.

"What look?"

"The look you gave me when I said I was helping Aoshi."

"Nothing."

Misao laughed slightly.

"We've been friends forever. That was your oh my god she's plotting on Aoshi look." she said "Or was it the when will she realize that it's never going to happen between her and Aoshi."

"Neither one." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"It still makes me feel like a lecture is coming." she said. "So who's it coming from? My best friend or fiancee?"

"Best friend." Kenshin said with a small smile. "I seriously doubt your fiancee would talk to you about your feelings for another guy."

Misao couldn't help but to laugh. It was not a secret that Misao's father wanted her to marry Kenshin, mainly because he was going to inherit a fortune. So everyone joked about them two being engaged. But Misao and Kenshin had been best friends since they were three years old and had never thought of each other as anything more.

"But for the record, I don't lecture." he continued. "I'm just..."

"Hey Kenshin, Misao. Do either of you have the notes from yesterday." a boy from their class asked interrupting them.

"I do." Kenshin answered.

"I guess we'll finish our talk another time." Misao said with a smile.

She went to her seat and sat down. To avoid finishing the talk with Kenshin, Misao rushed out of class once it was over. She didn't have any classes with him until after lunch so she knew she was safe until then. At lunchtime, Misao went to her locker to get her camera. She groaned when she realized that she had left it at home. She looked at her watch. She barely had enough time to go get it and take a few pictures to be turned in. Misao shrugged her shoulders and begun singing one of her favorite songs as she walked to her car.

"Even though I try I can't let go. Something in your eyes captured my soul. And every night I see you in my dreams. You're all I know. I can't let go" she sung.

She suddenly stopped singing and a smile spread across her face. Speaking of eyes capturing souls, she thought as she spotted Aoshi near his car. All thoughts of going to get her camera flew out of her head as she made her way over to him. Before she got to him he turned and looked at her.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"I should ask you that." he said nodding toward the painting.

"No, this is light. You want to see my newest painting?"

Before he had time to answer, she pulled off the covering. He looked at it and then back at her.

"You like it?"

"It's different from your usual work."

"I know. Sometimes you just have to do things that people don't expect from you." she said. "Come one, tell me what you think of it."

"It's interesting." he said.

Misao looked at him and smirked slightly. He wasn't going to give her the reaction she wanted.

"I call it Lovers Denied."

This time she noticed him react. It was only a slight tensing of his body. No one else would notice it but Misao had studied Aoshi long enough to notice the slightest change in him. It wasn't the reaction that she wanted but it was enough for now. Misao knew better than to push him too far otherwise he'd become even more distant.

"Enough about the painting." she said covering it back up. "What are you doing out here? Going out to lunch?"

"No. I came to get this so I could give it to you."

He pulled her camera out from the trunk and handed it to her.

"You left it by the door. I know you needed it."

"I was actually going back home to get it." she said. "You're a life saver. Thank you."

On the outside Misao was calm and collected but inside she was far from it. The little Misao who was hopelessly in love with Aoshi was a drooling mess.

_Isn't he the sweetest thing ever? she yelled inside her head.   
__Yes!, she said answering her own question. He knew I needed my camera so he brought it to me.  
__Now if he'd only let me thank him properly.  
__Yeah, with a nice a kiss.  
__Followed by a week of sizzling hot sex with him, she thought wickedly.  
__Hehehe mind numbing sex with Aoshi. Oh yeah._

At this thought, Misao's mind went blank. Aoshi looked at her strangely as she went quiet and a small smile graced her lips.

"Misao, did I lose you?" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

She looked at him and wished that the ground would open up and swallow her. Here she was talking with Aoshi and she was spazzing out. Then again, she thought, how can I not spaz out when he smells so good.

"Never." she said with a smile. "Anyway, do you still need my help tonight?"

No, was the answer Aoshi knew he should say. But he honestly needed the help. Granted, he could always get Okina to help but Aoshi would rather look at Misao for two hours than Okina.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be there. But for now I have to go take some pictures."

"Okay."

Aoshi turned back to rearranging the boxes in his trunk as Misao walked off. She stopped and looked at him.

"Aoshi." she called.

He turned back to face her and saw that she had the camera pointed at him. Before he could tell her not to, Misao snapped a picture.

"You shouldn't waste your film on me."

"Why shouldn't I? The camera loves you. You're gorgeous babe."

Even though she said it jokingly, they both knew that she was serious. Misao waved goodbye and walked off. He watched Misao walk away and shook his head slightly. Aoshi turned to lock his car and noticed that Misao had left her painting. He reopened his trunk and placed the painting in there. Before he closed the hood, Aoshi looked at the painting once again.  
"Lovers Denied." he repeated as he ran his finger across Misao's signature in the corner.

The evil witch- I'm glad you like it. There is more to the fic. I hoped you liked the new part.  
IrisKitsune- Here's the update. I'm trying my best to make this a good fic.  
Spirit Demon- Thanks. Here's the new part. More coming soon.


	3. Roadblocks

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.  
AN: Faraway Dawn- Thanks for reading. I just saw your review. Here's Chapter 3.

Misao closed the door to her room and flopped down on the bed. Another day of school finished. Unfortunately she had what felt like thousands more to go. She had even managed to avoid Kenshin and his little "talk". Not that she minded. In fact his talks often helped her figure things out. Instead of studying like she knew she should, Misao let herself doze. Someone knocking on her door woke her up.

"Go away." she mumbled sleepily.

"It's Aoshi."

Misao jerked up and quickly made sure she was halfway presentable.

"Come in."

Aoshi opened the door but didn't come in.

"I came to return this." he said pointing to her painting.

Misao smiled. She wasn't surprised that he was returning it. Given the subject and name of the painting, she knew that he wouldn't keep it.

"Keep it." she said. "Unless you hate it."

"I don't hate it. It's just not right for me to keep it."

And it's not, Aoshi thought. He would never tell her but he wanted to keep it. And part of him was tempted to do just that but doing so would only cause trouble. She got off the bed and walked over to him.

"It's okay. It's not my best work anyway. But I'm confident that it's going to become better."

She grabbed the painting and made sure her hand brushed his slightly. Aoshi looked down at her hand quickly but otherwise pretended that it didn't happen. He turned and left. Misao closed the door and the sat the painting against the wall. She glanced at the title she had given it and smirked.

"Lovers Denied." she said as her smirk turned into a full blown smile. "Not for long."

She quickly changed clothes and then went downstairs to the kitchen. She waved to everyone who was in there.

"Hello everyone." she said as she began packing a few bags with snacks.

"Are you coming to help us?" one of the chefs's asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"What are you doing?"

Misao responded by stuffing a cookie in her mouth. They all knew that she was going to help Aoshi and they liked to tease her about it.

"She's going to help Aoshi." Okina said. "If you can call her staring at him helping."

"Not you too Gramps." she mumbled. "You people are all evil and for teasing me, you won't be invited to my wedding."

Everyone started laughing so Misao grabbed the bags she had packed and left. She quickly walked to the training hall that was located in a small building at the back of the Aoiya. Instead of going straight in, she stood by the door and watched Aoshi. She loved watching him train the kids. It always reminded her of when he used to train her. Even back then she had adored him and because of that she had rarely ever missed a session. Misao sighed. Unfortunately, Aoshi no longer trained her and the training hall was now only used for Aoshi's community service. Misao shook her head to clear it. She didn't want to think about how Aoshi used to train her or the reason behind his community service. She smiled brightly and went in.

"I'm here and I'm ready." she said setting her bags down.

Over the next two hours, Misao helped Aoshi with the kids.

"That's it for today." he finally said.

Aoshi went to fill out his time card while a few kids asked Misao if she could imitate some moves they saw in a movie. After he filled out everything, he turned and saw that she had given in to them and was imitating the moves. He walked back over to her just as she begun a spin kick. Misao's eyes widened in shock when he effortlessly caught her foot.

"That was good. But you were tilted a little too much."

"I know. I haven't practiced much." she said.

"Maybe we should begin training again."

Shit, Aoshi thought. He had meant to say that _she_ should begin training again. A huge grin spread across her face. Aoshi was going to train with her again. Misao could barely resist the urge to squeal in delight. Instead she went to jump up and down but forgot that Aoshi still held her foot. She instantly lost her balance and began falling back. To keep her from falling, Aoshi quickly grabbed her arm and jerked her toward him. It took Misao a few seconds to realize that instead of hitting the ground she had been pulled into Aoshi's arms. When she did, she felt like her whole body had turned into jelly.

_I'm in Aoshi's arms, her mind screamed happily. I must've died and gone to heaven. _

An odd smile flashed across Misao's face and Aoshi suddenly realized that he was still holding her. He quickly let go and backed away.

"Thank you." she said and then turned to face the kids. "Guess what guys? I brought some snacks today."

She went and began passing out the snacks. Afterwards she walked back over to Aoshi.

"And for you I brought some tea." she said as she held out a thermos.

"Thank you Misao." he replied taking it.

"Anything for you."

Aoshi watched her walk away and shook his head slightly. She's winning, he thought. Misao could feel him watching her so her already huge smile widened. Today had been a great day. Aoshi suggested that they start training again. And then she found herself in his arms. Oh yes, she was one step closer to reclaiming her beloved Aoshi.

"I'm going to kill Gramps." Misao mumbled for the fourth time that morning.  
Someone had rented out the Aoiya for a breakfast meeting and now she was stuck setting up elaborate buffet tables. When she had agreed to help, she hadn't known that there was going to be so much work. To make it worse, she hadn't gotten her morning dose of watching Aoshi meditate because she had studied late into the night. But her morning slowly brightened up when she found out that Okina had also gotten Aoshi to help. Being able to work with Aoshi always made things better. She glanced over at Aoshi who was setting out strawberries and smiled. Oh yes, doing anything with Aoshi was good.

_And think of what we can do with those strawberries, a wicked voice added_.  
_Aoshi and strawberries. What a sweet combination. _

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Misao jumped and turned around at the sound of Kenshin's voice.

"You looked like you were about to jump him." Sano added.

"Just give me some time." she said. "Good morning Karou."

"Hi Misao."

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"You said you needed a ride to school."

"I'm here for breakfast." Sano added.

"Sorry Sano, were closed this morning." she said. "But since I am the greatest friend you'll ever have, I stashed away some extras for you in the kitchen."

"Misao, you're a angel." Sano said.

"You only say that because you're hungry."

"That's true."

Misao shoved him playfully and then they all went into the kitchen. She pulled a few plates out of the refrigerator and placed them on a counter.

"Have fun. I'm going to go finish helping Aoshi."

Just as she was about to walk out of the kitchen, her cell phone rang.

"I thought I turned this off." she said as she answered it. "Hello."

"It's Cassandra."

"What do you want?"

"I would like to know what's so important that you had to have it delivered here at six thirty this morning." she said.

"What?"

"Whatever you ordered arrived here early this morning. Really Misao, if you're going to order things at least have them delivered at a decent time."

"There must have been a mix up. I'm coming to get it now." she said and quickly hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"The present I ordered was delivered to my fathers house instead of here."

"So, go get it after school."

"No way. The present is for Aoshi." she whispered. "It's in this gorgeous case with his initials on it. But I don't know if the case is wrapped or locked or anything like that. If Cassandra sees that it's for him, she'll go straight to my father. Then all hell will break loose."

Misao grabbed her coat and was about to walk out the door but stopped.

"I can't leave. I'm supposed to be helping Okina and Aoshi."

"I'll go get it." Kenshin volunteered.

"Thanks. I'd go with you but...."

Aoshi chose that minute to walk in the door.

"Go with Kenshin, I'll help Okina." he said.

"But don't you want me...." she paused slightly. "to help?"

Aoshi looked at Misao. Why did that statement sound like a come on?

_Maybe it was, a voice stated.  
__Or maybe you want it to._

"I'll be fine."

"Thank you." she said. "Come one guys."

They all said goodbye to Aoshi and then left. Once they got into the car, Sano started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Misao asked.

"Don't you want me... to help." Sano said mocking her.

She glared at him and then Kenshin and Karou who were also laughing.

"You don't have any shame when it comes to Aoshi do you?" he asked.

"Not really. Besides, as many times as you two embarrassed me, it now takes a lot to shame me." she said laughing.

"We were good friends to you." Sano defended and Kenshin agreed.

"How soon you forget. In second grade you started calling me weasel and it stuck. First day of eighth grade...we hadn't seen each other the whole summer and the first thing you say when you saw me was, 'Holy shit, the weasel finally grew some breasts.' The list goes on and on."

Misao noticed Kenshin trying not to laugh so she turned to face him.

"You're not any better. You were right there with him the whole way." she said. "And let's not forget that you announced to the whole cafeteria that I had a crush on Jeremy Stafford."

"You shouldn't hold me to that one." Kenshin said. "I was shocked that you had a crush on someone other that Aoshi"

"He's right." Sano said. "I would have commented but I had been too shocked."

"It is weird to hear that you had a crush on someone else." Karou asked.

"Jeremy was cute and he had an adorable accent. Come on, is so hard to believe that I can have a crush on someone other than Aoshi?"

"Yes." they all agreed.

She stuck her tongue out at all of them and then pretended to pout.

"I've got to get more friends."

"So did Jeremy like you back?" Karou asked.

"Didn't matter." Kenshin said laughing. "That afternoon Aoshi offered her some candy and Jeremy was instantly forgotten."

"It wasn't about the candy." Misao said. "It's about the fact that he knew what I liked. He just handed me the lemon and said, 'I know this is your favorite flavor.' For him to know my favorite flavor meant that he had paid some attention to me."

"Stick a fork in her because she's done." Sano said poking her. "She's going to be high off that memory all day."

"Shut up Sano." she said poking him back.

They continued to joke and play around until they got to her father's house.

"Since I didn't get to finish my breakfast at the Aoiya, I'm coming in to raid the fridge." Sano said.

"Whatever freeloader. You and Karou coming?" she asked.

They answered her by getting out following her in the kitchen door. Misao noticed a box on the counter and went over to it.

"This is it." she said reading the label. "And the evil cow didn't open it. If she had, I think I would've lost it."

"So what is it?" Sano asked.

"I can't tell you before Aoshi sees it. It's his present."

"Give it up Misao." Karou said with a smile. "You're dying to show us."

"You're right, I am."

Misao took off the wrapping and the opened the box. Resting on black silk was a set of kodachis.

"Wow, those are great."

"Only you would think to get him knives." Sano said laughing.

"They're not knives. And I got them because I know _he_ will love them."

"He'll like them." Kenshin said.

Misao looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Quit worrying or else your going to get wrinkles." she said.

"Worrying about what?"

"I know how you think. And I know what you're thinking right now. You think I'm heading for trouble."

Kenshin couldn't help but to smile because that was exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm all for not being able to choose who you love but couldn't you have fallen for someone simpler?"

"I tried but he's perfect for me."

"He's trouble for you. He's a teacher."

"Teacher's aid." she corrected. "He needs the credit for his degree."

"Whatever. Either way he could get into a lot of trouble because of you." he said. "Misao, do you honestly see it working out for the two of you?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

Kenshin looked at Misao and shook his head slightly. She was looking at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. That was the only true problem that he had with Misao loving Aoshi. She wouldn't acknowledge anything that could possibly stand in the way of her having him.

"Because he killed your brother." a voice answered from the kitchen door.


	4. Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or the characters.  
AN: Sorry for the long wait.  
.  
.

"Because he killed your brother."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Cassandra who was standing there.

"Look at the time." Sano said. "We need to get to school."

Kenshin quickly nodded his head in agreement. It wasn't a secret that Misao and Cassandra didn't like each other. And for some reason, Cassandra loved to set Misao off. Talking about her brother was sure to get a reaction. Judging from the death glare Misao was giving her, things were bound to get heated if they didn't get them away from each other.

"Let's go Misao." Kenshin said as he grabbed her hand.

With his free hand, he grabbed Aoshi's present and began pulling her to the door. Surprisingly, she let him. Cassandra's next statement stopped her cold.

"What kind of person are you that you'd forgive your brother's killer?" she asked. "I pity your father for having a daughter like you."

Karou gasped.

"Oh hell." Sano groaned.

Kenshin sighed but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to think of ways to get Misao out of there. After, Cassandra's last comment, it was going to be nearly impossible without a fight.

"I suggest you shut up about things you know nothing about." Misao hissed.

"Aoshi got drunk and rammed his car into a tree. He survived and your brother didn't. Did I miss anything?" she asked smugly. "He should be in jail not serving community service."

"Like I said, you know nothing so just mind your own damn business."

"Your father is my business. You forget that _I_ was here when he got the call. And where were you while your brother lay dying Misao? Somewhere dreaming about his killer. You prefer that he died and Aoshi survived don't you?"

There was a brief second of silence before Misao reacted. She jerked out of Kenshin's grasp and lunged at her. Cassandra let out a scream as the force of Misao's body slammed her into the wall. Not wasting any time, Misao went for her throat. Before she could get a tight enough grip on it, she felt herself being was dragged away.

"She's not worth it Misao."

"Let me go."

"Listen to Kenshin Misao." Karou said.

"Yeah, Weasel, she's not worth it."

"Neither your brother or Aoshi would be happy to see you like this."

God, they played dirty, Misao briefly thought. Using the two most important people in her life against her. She stopped struggling so Kenshin was able to pull her back some.

"You can let me go now." she said.

"Misao."

"I'm fine. I promise."

He let her go but kept on guard. Misao glared at Cassandra, who was slumped against the door holding her neck, for a minute then turned and left. With a quick look back at Cassandra, Kenshin, Karou and Sano followed her. To say the ride to school was tense was an understatement. Once they got there, Misao jumped out of the car.

"Hey Kenshin, I need to put Aoshi's present in your trunk. The last thing I need is to get in trouble for having weapons at school." she said. "Although I can do with the vacation. That way I can skip out on any tests and use the time to finish up many of my art assignments."

Kenshin opened the trunk and she put the present inside. She finally noticed everyone's expression and gave them a small smile.

"My god you guys, nobody died. Liven up."

Variations of _only because we were there_ floated through the other three heads. But saying that would only upset her even more so they didn't say anything.

"Misao are you..." Karou said.

"I'm fine." she said interrupting her. "But I won't be if I don't go turn in my English paper. It's already two days late."

With a huge smile, Misao turned and walked away.

"She's really not okay is she?" Karou asked.

"No." Sano said.

"I didn't know it was that bad." Karou said. "I heard the rumors but... God, poor Misao."

"It was the only thing anyone could talk about for awhile but then everyone moved on to the next big thing. And Misao, doesn't ever talk about it. Even when it happened."

"How does she deal with it?"

"Cassandra or Aoshi?"

"Both."

"You've seen how she deals with Cassandra. This won't be their last fight." Kenshin said sighing. "As for Aoshi, I don't know. Like I said before, she doesn't talk about it."

"Is that why you don't approve of her and Aoshi?"

Kenshin looked at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"I don't disapprove of her and Aoshi. The accident and her forgiveness is between her and Aoshi." he explained. "I just think she should be aware of the trouble getting involved with him will cause. Her father will hit the roof."

"Oh. I forgot about him."

"Yeah. To say he was angry with Aoshi is an understatement. When Aoshi was given community service and probation instead of prison, he attacked him. It was a huge mess. Still is."

"Wait a minute. If he hates Aoshi, why does he let Misao stay at the Aoiya knowing Aos..." Karou said trailing off as something occurred to her. "Her father doesn't know."

"No. Aoshi hasn't always lived there so I don't think Misao's father has given any thought to where he lives now. And he doesn't have anything to do with Okina or the Aoiya so they wouldn't cross paths there." Kenshin explained.

"What would happen if he did find out?"

"Aoshi's a dead man." Sano said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Kenshin said at the same time.  
.  
.

Once she was where they couldn't see her, Misao slipped into an empty classroom and slumped against the nearest wall. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was caught between wanting to curl up and cry like a baby and lashing out angrily. More than ever, Misao despised Cassandra. In fact she had been close to trying to choke the life out of her. Aoshi, her brother, and the accident was none of Cassandra's business and she had no right bringing them up. What business was it of hers, or anyone else's for that matter, if she "forgave" and loved Aoshi in spite of the accident? It was between her, Aoshi, and her brother. No one would ever understand anyway. They didn't know what she knew. At that moment Misao desperately wanted to run and find Aoshi. He understood what she felt and just being around him would make her feel better. Right? But I can't go to him, she thought bitterly. He was a teacher's aid and any personal interaction was frowned upon.

"So what." Misao mumbled. "It's not like he's a teachers aid because he wants to be."

He was only doing it so he wouldn't flunk out of school while he was serving his probation. Okina had somehow pulled some strings and had gotten one of Aoshi's professors to agree to let him substitute working as a teacher's aid as a class credit. Besides, she had loved him long before any of this had happened. He had been her brother's best friend. From the moment the three year old Misao met the tall angel, her description of him then, she had been hooked. Instead of her feelings decreasing as she got older, like everyone said they would, they grew. And damn it, she wasn't going to give them up just because people said she should. Misao jumped slightly when the bell rung. She stood up straight and sighed. She really didn't feel up to dealing with school. With that thought she walked over to the window, said a thanks that the class was on the first floor, and jumped out.  
.  
.

Aoshi stood by the window and stared out. He should've been eating lunch but he wasn't hungry. Something was wrong with Misao. He hadn't seen her yet today. Most people would put it down to her being busy or the fact that their schedules had them on opposite sides of the school but Aoshi couldn't. Everyday, no matter what, Misao made sure he saw her at least once. She'd pop out of no where smiling brightly, wave and then wish him a good morning, or afternoon.

Or maybe I'm so used to her doing it I expect her to show up, he thought. And when she doesn't it makes it extremely obvious how much I look forward to it.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Aoshi said as he turned from the window.

He was slightly surprised when Misao's friend Karou walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you but do you have a minute?" she said. "It's about Misao."

At the mention of Misao, she had his full attention.

"What about her?"

"It's really none of my business but Misao's my friend. She says she's fine 1but she really isn't."

"What happened with Misao?"

"Cassandra."

Aoshi leaned against the window as Karou told him about the last fight between the two. Despite looking expressionless, Aoshi was furious by the end of the story. What the hell was wrong with Cassandra? How could she throw something that painful back in Misao's face? Aoshi looked at Karou.

"Thank you for telling me this."

"It's for Misao. Someone really should be with her and we all know who she'd prefer."

Karou smiled slightly and then left. Aoshi looked at the clock and cursed inwardly. He wanted to go make sure Misao was alright but couldn't leave school. The main condition of his probation was that he was basically under house arrest. The only exceptions were work, his probation officer, and anything to do with his community service. And without a good excuse, he couldn't leave work either. Damn it. He didn't like not being able to go to Misao. Even if he could, it would look suspicious if he and Misao both left school. Aoshi sighed. No matter what he did Misao kept getting hurt.  
.  
.

After leaving school, Misao didn't have any planned destination so she just walked around. Over the next few hours she walked, window shopped and anything else that would temporarily take her mind off her problems. She didn't return home until late. Since she didn't want to talk to anyone, she snuck into her room. Misao was only slightly shocked that Aoshi was waiting in her room. Normally she would be ecstatic at having Aoshi in her room but she knew he was there to talk about what happened. She was still so angry that talking was the last thing she wanted.

"You skipped school."

"I had things to think about."

"I heard what happened."

"Of course you did. Look, I don't..."

"Change into training clothes and meet me outside." he said interrupting her.

"Wha..."

She was once again cut off as Aoshi walked out the door. Training clothes. That meant Aoshi was going to train with her again. A small smile graced her face but it quickly turned to a frown. She should have been more happy, ecstatically jumping for joy actually, about training with him but she wasn't. He wasn't doing this just for the sake of training her, of being with her. Aoshi knew her enough to know that this was the quickest way to get her to open up and calm down. As Misao changed clothes, her mood slowly improved. So what if Aoshi was doing this to get to the bottom of what happened, at least he cared enough to try. Sure it would have been better if it hadn't taken Cassandra to bring it about. But Misao took a sick pleasure in knowing that it was Cassandra's nastiness in trying to discourage Misao to keep away from Aoshithat delivered him into her hands. After she finished dressing, she went downstairs to find Aoshi waiting outside for her. He too had changed into his training clothes and was looking absolutely delicious. They then silently walked to the training hall. Misao had barely closed the door when he attacked. She cursed and the started fighting back. As he fought with her, Aoshi couldn't help smiling to himself. She was so focused on fighting him that nothing else mattered. This was exactly what she needed and truthfully, so did he. After who knows how long, they started slowing down. It was at this time that Aoshi was able to ask her questions. Actually, he only had to ask her what happened and she told him everything. Once again Aoshi had to hold in his fury. Sure, Karou had already told him, but hearing it from Misao made it worst. He had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill Cassandra at that moment. Not only had she hurt Misao deeply but she had enraged her to the point that Misao had tried to choke her. A quick kick to his stomach made Aoshi aware that he hadn't been paying enough attention to Misao.

"Who the hell is she to think her opinion is worth anything to me? No one, that's who. It's my life, my business. She has no right to be in it. NO RIGHT!"

Misao went to go for another kick but instead of going through with it, she froze for a second and then then let herself fall to her knees. She was breathing hard and trembling lightly. Aoshi went and knelt beside her.

"Why does she get to me? She doesn't understand. Always making assumptions about things she knows nothing about. Yet it still hurts." she whispered. "How many times will this happen before I learn? Ranting, fighting and crying is useless. In the end it won't change anything. People are going to assume what they want, Cassandra will hate me for reasons even I don't know, my father will continue to ignore me and try to run my life at the same time, my brother will still be dead, and you and I will still be circling each other."

Misao leaned forward and buried her face in his chest, fighting hard not to cry. For a few seconds Aoshi tensed up and didn't move but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Without thinking, he begun to stroke her hair. Misao felt his hand but didn't react. She was feeling too miserable to find any joy in that fact that her beloved Aoshi was holding her. Just thinking that made the tears roll down her cheeks. She pressed closer to him and they stayed that way for a little while longer. Even though she didn't want to, Misao finally pulled away from Aoshi. She brushed her hand against the wet spots on his shirt that her tears made.

"Sorry about this. Last thing you need is some teenager blubbering all over you."

"It's okay."

"Actually, it's not. You shouldn't have to always come straighten me out."

"I don't mind. You know that."

"You do too much for me." she said. "I love you for trying though."

"Misao."

"Sorry. Well, not really. And you know what, I'm not sorry for this either."

Before he could ask what, Misao leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
